kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Capture the Flag Main Page
Basics Instruction= Starting a Game #Gather up with a team of 5 to 10 players ##It is suggested that the number of player be no more than 10 as it will get confusing in roleplay. #You can start with a team roleplay prior to beginning the capture the flag game. #Each member of the team will receive 2 posts each. #The post order will alternate between the two teams. ##The two teams will decide between who makes the first move, if it is not decided a mod will help choose one to go first our of random. ##If you're in the blue team use the template, "CTFBluePost", when posting: If you're in the red team use the template, "CTFRedPost", when posting: ##It's not the end of the world if you don't put the ending coordinate but it helps reduce confusion among both teams and so that the other team doesn't need to godmod about where your character is. #Once every member of both team have made their posts, the game will go into judging. ##The match will be judged by two judges. ##The team with the most number of points captain the opposing team's flag, or in another words, win. #Similar to counselor challenge, two judges will judge using a rubric of similar format. See the judging tab to see the rubric and how you will be judged. #The winning team gets to make a roleplay of them capturing the opposing team's flag and is declared the winner. |-| Rules= *Please do not be god-modding or metagaming. Take a look at the god-mod tab for what falls under it. *With any minor form of god-modding a warning will be given to that user. Any further god-mods or major, life threatening god-mods will result in the disqualification of the user's character. The game will continue but the team whom the user belonged to will have to continue with one less member than the opposite team. *If for any reason you'll be going inactive, please do let a member of your team and/or a mod know so that they can rearrange for another user to roleplay that character during his/her absence. *Please be realistic in your posts, roleplay strategically and wisely but don't go overboard with actions. *As with this many players the location of each character can be confusing, when using the "CTFRedPost" or "CTFBluePost" template, try to remember to fill out the "EndLocation" parameter or the: |EndLocation= of the template. *Any area marked with red in the grid is red team's territory as well as any territory marked with blue on the grid is blue team's territory. Any area not marked by blue of red color is neutral territory that lies between the two teams' area. **Any use of weapons, hand-to-hand combat, or powers are permitted. **The water that around the forest is out of bounds, but the shore lines are permitted. *While you should follow the rules, what really matters is that you have fun! |-| Examples of God-modding= When godmodding occurs it can lead to both teams unsure of how to continue the Capture the Flag game. The opposing team may have no choice but to godmod as well, also losing fairness points during judging. That ruins the game for the other members of both his/her team or opposing team. Minor offenses will lead to a warning. Further offenses or a major godmod that puts an opposing team's character(s) in danger or threat will lead to a disqualification of the character and the user from the game. Here are some examples of what falls under godmodding. Be sure not to do that during a game. Examples Example 1 *Making your character always able to dodge attacks Monster: The monster lunges for Demigod, trying to scratch his side. Demigod: He quickly dodges the monster's claws. Monster: The monster rears up and tries to pounce on Demigod. Demigod: He moves out of the way and escapes without a scratch. Monster: The monster leaps to the side, swiping its paws at the demigod as it leaps. Demigod: He ducks underneath the swipe, and jumps away from the monster. Monster: The monster swipes at the demigod again, in attempts to kill the infuriating pest of a demigod. Demigod: He jumps up over the swipe, lands on his feet, and runs away. In this rp, the Demigod keeps dodging the monster. This gets quite tiring, and it causes the rp to become extremely tiresome, boring and drawn out. It also means that neither side will ever be set back or injured in any way. *Similarly, this works vice-versa, the demigod may continue to attack the monster, but the monster will dodge every attack. Example 2A *Exceeding limits of powers without taking any damage: Monster: The monster growls at Demigod, who he has cornered. Demigod: Demigod summons every single lightning bolt in the universe and electrocutes Monster without breaking a sweat. Monster: He growls and flails around, trying to escape the bolts. Demigod: He begins to fly, all of his energy intact and coursing through his veins. Monster: He tries to swat at flying Demigod, his paws reaching out to grasp him. Demigod: He calls 100 eagles to peck the monster into bits, feeling more powerful than ever before. He glances at the ground below him, not even beginning to tire himself out from flying. Monster: In a lightning cloud surrounded by eagles, he roars and tries to send a wave of birds flying back at Demigod. Demigod: He calls over an extremely powerful gust of wind, which he uses to knock out the birds and fly away, not even feeling remotely exerted. In this rp, the Demigod uses his powers to a great extent without even beginning to lose energy. This makes the demigod very OP. The powers were made with limitations to make them fair, and disregarding those limitations is unfair to other roleplayers. By the way this child of Zeus was using his powers, he should have passed out at the very least, if not killed himself from exhaustion and overexertion. Example 2B *Using powers that your character does not have: Monster: The monster walks slowly towards Demigod, ready to strike. Demigod: He summons a gigantic electric orb from the sky and thrusts it on to Monster. Monster: He tries to escape the orb, lunging at Demigod angrily. Demigod: He levitates water into the orb, causing an electric explosion. Monster: Freed from his cage and slightly dazed, he runs at Demigod and pounces. Demigod: He summons a lightning rope to hang Monster from a nearby tree. Monster: He struggles to get out of the rope, growling and snapping at Demigod. Demigod: He tightens the rope and leaves, his job done. Before he leaves, he summons some tigers to eat the monster. In this rp, the Demigod uses powers that he does not have. He was also not losing any energy while preforming these powers, such as controlling, let alone levitating, water, and summoning tigers. Also, children of Zeus can not make lightning cages and lightning ropes that can sustain and hold a monster for that long. These rps are quite frustrating for the other members because they have to deal with a character that does not even have the powers that he/she is using at all. *This can also happen in a situation where the monster uses powers that it does not have, like if a hellhound was spitting acid and controlling it. Example 3 *Ignoring moves made by other roleplayers on purpose. Monster: He pounces towards Demigod and tries to rake his side. Demigod: He ignores the gashes on his side and keeps swinging his sword at Monster. Monster: He is dazed by the blows but once again strikes out at Demigod. Demigod: Ignoring the wounds, they cause him no pain and he continues to fight back. Monster: Annoyed, he gathers all of his strength and lunges fiercely at Demigod. Demigod: He does not care about the weight of Monster and swings his sword in a quick motion. Monster: He yowls in pain and presses his weight down harder. Demigod: He ignores him and continues to swing his sword, hoping to land a fatal blow. In this rp, Demigod is immune to pain. This is very unfair to everyone, because it makes the character more powerful than he/she should be. It makes him seem immortal, and he is not. He can not possibly withstand all of the pain that he is getting from Monster in any situation. *This can also work vice versa if the monster is ignoring blows from its attackers and acting like it is immune to all pain. Example 4 *Auto-hitting and determining outcomes before they happen. Monster: He prowls towards Demigod, teeth bared. Demigod: He swings his sword towards Monster and inflicts a large wound in his side. Monster: He staggers but continues to advance quickly towards Demigod. Demigod: He once again swings his sword at Monster and inflicts another wound, which stuns Monster. Monster: He shakes out of his daze and leaps for Demigod, hoping to catch him by surprise. Demigod: He swings his sword out in front of him, knocking Monster back. Monster: He once again leaps for Demigod, this time with more force. Demigod: He raises his sword and watches as it perfectly digs into Monster's stomach. In this rp, Demigod has too much influence over the actions of the other members of the roleplay. It is practically like he is the only one in the roleplay, not giving other members a chance to react and make their own actions. Also, he is making it unfair by making his char more powerful than any of the other members of the roleplay, which is also god-modding by itself. Example 5 *Controlling other rper's characters. Monster: He crouches in front of Demigod and leaps, trying to land squarely on demigod. Demigod: He moves out of the way and watches as the monster falls to the ground with a thud. It howls in pain as its foot breaks. He moves in to stab the monster. Monster: He roars in pain and attempts to stand up on three legs, only to be stabbed in the shoulder. Infuriated, it reaches out to claw demigod. Demigod: He dodges the claws, watching as they get embedded in the ground. He laughs and aims his sword toward the monster's other shoulder. Monster: He yowls, losing all feeling in his shoulders. He tries to rake at demigod with his back legs. Demigod: The monster accidentally flips itself over. It squirms around on the ground, helpless. He reaches up to scratch the monster's belly. Monster: He pitifully rolls out of the way, feeling the sword scrape his side. In one last attempt to win, he snaps his jaws at demigod. Demigod: He sticks his sword into the monster's throat. The monster explodes into gold dust. In this rp, Demigod decides how the monster's actions result, instead of letting the person who is rping the monster decide. He is controlling all of the monster's reactions. This is not fair to the rper who is the monster. The monster does not get to react on its own. *One user can control more than one character. For example, if two demigods are fighting a monster, one rper can control the other demigod and the monster. The person who is rping the monster can also control the demigod(s). |-| Map= |-| Request a Team= Request to Join a Team Don't have a team? Request to join one here, if any active team is currently in need of members feel free to see if you can have the user(s) listed below to join yours. # Request for an Opposing Team Have you created a team but haven't found a team to play against? Request here and if there's an available team then the two can match up together. # |-| Mods= Members of the Admin Team (RB+) can sign up as a mod without the need permission. Level 5's and Up users as well Helpers are able to become a mod but they must get permission from a member of the Admin Team, preferably someone that's in the AD department. Beside your username in the Mod List please also put in brackets who gave you permission. As a mod, you should be actively checking the game you are modding, if you don't have time please don't sign up. As a mod you are able to give a warning to users who made a godmod, but you need to disqualifying a user to a member of the AD department. Mods # |-| Judging= |-| Templates= Templates }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" align="center" width="100%" !Templates |- | Team Template }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" align="center" width="100%" !Team Templates |- | }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" align="center" width="100%" !If Teams Have Five Players |- | Template:CTFTeam |} }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" align="center" width="100%" !If Teams Have Six Players |- | Template:CTFTeam |} }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" align="center" width="100%" !If Teams Have Seven Players |- | Template:CTFTeam |} }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" align="center" width="100%" !If Teams Have Eight Players |- | Template:CTFTeam |} }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" align="center" width="100%" !If Teams Have Nine Players |- | Template:CTFTeam |} }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" align="center" width="100%" !If Teams Have Ten Players |- | Template:CTFTeam |} |} Post Templates }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" align="center" width="100%" !Post Templates |- | }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" align="center" width="100%" !If Player Posting is on Red Team |- | Template:CTFRedPost |} }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" align="center" width="100%" !If Player Posting is on Blue Team |- | Template:CTFBluePost |} |} Judging Rubric (Permission Needed) }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" align="center" width="100%" !Judging Rubric |- | |} Winner Templates (Mod Only) }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" align="center" width="100%" !Winner Templates |- | }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" align="center" width="100%" !If Red Team Wins |- | Template:CTFRedWinner |} }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" align="center" width="100%" !If Blue Team Wins |- | Template:CTFBlueWinner |} |} |} Capture the Flag Active Capture the Flag Games= break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/ buttonlabel=Start a Game! namespace=Forum category=Capture the Flag shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author |-| Archived Capture the Flag Games= namespace=Forum category=Archived Capture the Flag shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Capture the Flag Revamp